Inuyasha Cares
by animebooklover14
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome tell there feelings for each other what will happen after? Rating for safty. My first fan fic InuYashaxKagome and SangoxMiroku
1. Chapter 1

The characters actually owned by Rumiko Takahashi not me how sad.

Chapter One- Confession

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were walking by a river side in Feudal Era Japan looking for the rest of the sacred jewel shards. It was another beautiful fall day and with the sun going down the river just sparked. There was a slight breeze here and there. Kagome looked over to InuYasha and saw his silver white hair blow in the wind. His little white dog ears flatten against his head so that the wind wouldn't get into them. His robe of the fire rat fluttered in the wind. He glanced over to Kagome. Her long raven black wavy hair hung over her shoulders and her mud brown eyes seamed to be smiling. When she saw him look at her she turned her head away and blushed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and giggled. Miroku looked at Sango's body.

"_She looks so hot,_" thought Miroku. "_Her brown eyes are so pretty even when anger shines in them._" Miroku sighed. The demon slayer looked at Miroku in confusion. His blue eyes were kind of sad and lonely.

"Miroku is something wrong?" asked Sango in a worried tone.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear, Sango. I was just admiring your beauty," Miroku answered with a smile upon his face.

"_What ever pervert_," thought Sango.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder being very careful of the big yellow backpack she was carrying.

"Kagome?" started the little ten year old fox demon. His little fluffy cream colored fox tail rubbed against Kagome neck making her giggle.

"What is it, Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Why do Miroku and Sango always acted that way?"

"I will tell you when you are older, Shippo. Okay?"

"Okay," answered Shippo, sadly. Kagome noticed Shippo's sadness and tried to divert his attention.

"Isn't the river pretty?" she asked.

"I think so," replied Sango cheerfully as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder.

"Will you two stop getting distracted? We need to look for the jewel shards," complained InuYasha.

"I know, I know, but I think we are almost done collecting the shards anyways," explained Kagome sadly. 'I'm failing to find the rest of the jewel shards and it is my entire fault that the jewel of four souls broke; if only I didn't put that crow's foot on my arrow! Maybe the jewel still might be whole.'

"We have one Kohaku has one, Koga has 2 and Naraku pretty much has the rest," continued Miroku also upset.

'What will I do when the jewel is completed will I stay here in Feudal Era Japan or go back to my own time in Tokyo?' thought Kagome. There was tense silence and Shippo was looking back and forth between his mother and Inuyasha. It was silent for a long time until.

"LECHER" yelled Sango furiously. It was followed by a slap. InuYasha and Kagome turned around to see Miroku with a ruby red hand print on his left cheek.

"Miroku, you really need to stop rubbing Sango's butt. You know she hates it," explained Kagome with a sigh.

"I know, but it is a habit," Miroku complained

"Kagome I am hungry. Can we please stop for lunch?" asked a hungry Shippo, who was trying to change the topic.

"Ya, I think we could. InuYasha, would you like chicken or beef flavored ramen?" InuYasha's white dog ears perked up at the sound of his favorite food.

"Chicken," he said in a hurry.

"Okay, but you and Miroku need to go find the fire wood."

"Ya, Ya, I know, I know," InuYasha answered sounding a bit annoyed.

"We'll be back in a little while ladies. Shippo, why don't you come with us?" said Miroku.

"Okay," replied Shippo happily as he ran after the other two. The girls waited until the guys were out of ear shot to start talking.

"Sango, you know that Miroku loves you so why do you keep yelling at him why don't you just talk to him?" asked Kagome very suspiciously.

"I know he loves me, but the way he acts just gets on my nerves, sometimes. I will talk to him though," answered Sango. "What about you and InuYasha?"

"What…us?" asked Kagome who was shocked by the question.

"Yes, you I know you like him. Don't deny it," stated Sango with a sly smile.

"But he loves Kikyo and not me. I love him though I love everything about him and have for a long time," explained Kagome, while blushing. Sango giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You might not know this, Kagome, but when you're hurt, sick or even captured, InuYasha cares more about you than any one of us. Even if he is too stubborn to admit it, take when you were cursed by Tsubaki, for an example, InuYasha never once left your side, except when fighting the demons, but that was to protect you."

"So what are you getting at Sango?"

"I think InuYasha loves **you**,"

With InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo:

"So, InuYasha, when are you going to tell Kagome?" asked Miroku with a large grin on his face.

"When am I going to tell Kagome what?" asked InuYasha a little confused

"You know," said Miroku, giving InuYasha a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Oh, that! Well, I guess, I'm going to have to tell her tonight because I have a feeling that the final battle with Naraku is coming up soon and I can't keep my feelings locked up," explained InuYasha as he had a picture of Naraku flash in his head. Naraku had long black greasy hair and dark brown narrow eyes that had pure hatred in them. It was enough to send shivers down InuYasha's spine.

"What, what?" asked Shippo, excitedly.

"Nothing a kid should know about," snapped InuYasha, "and you better not tell Kagome about this. Okay?"

"Okay," said Shippo who was really afraid of what InuYasha would do if he did tell.

Later back at camp:

"We're back!" yelled InuYasha as they came into view.

"Good. Every thing else is ready," said Kagome. Miroku started up the fire and Kagome started to boil the water for the ramen.

About five minutes later she said "Dig in everyone."

"InuYasha, do you think we could stay here for the night? It is already getting dark and I am getting a bit tired," complained Shippo.

"Ya, I guess we could," InuYasha answered. "_It's the perfect place to tell Kagome I love her anyways._"

"_Wow that was so easy I normally have to "sit" him before he gives in._" thought Kagome.

"Thank you so much. InuYasha," thanked Shippo as he went over to Kagome's backpack and lied down.

When Kagome was done with her ramen, InuYasha stood up and asked, "Kagome, could I please talk to you _**alone**_?"

"Sure," Kagome answered. They walked by the river side for a while until they were sure that Miroku and Sango were not following them. They sat down next to the river and looked at the moon. The first quarter moon shown bright agents the water's small waves.

"So, InuYasha, what did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, remember about two years ago when we were inside that stone demon's belly? I had put the shard of the jewel into my Tetsusaiga and all most turned full demon, but you saved me by putting yourself in harms way?" asked InuYasha, looking into the water (episode 167).

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, when you fell unconscious, I was so scared that I was going to lose you," InuYasha said sadly. "Don't get me wrong, Kagome, I was glad you were there."

"Is that what you came to tell me?" asked a bewildered Kagome. "_He brought me here to remind me of one of our old adventures?_"

"No, I need to tell you something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Kagome, I desperately need you. At first, it was just as a jewel shard detector, but now when your not here, I feel weak and lonely," said InuYasha, now looking into Kagome's soft brown eyes.

"InuYasha, what are you trying to get at?"

"Kagome, I guess I'm trying to tell you that I love you," said InuYasha. There was a long silence. "_Well I guess that means she doesn't love me back_" he thought sadly. "Kagome, are you okay? I know I am only I half demon and you-"started InuYasha, but was cut off by a hug from Kagome.

"Oh, InuYasha! I love you too!" she exclaimed as she looked up into his golden orbs.

"Oh, Kagome," he said he was in a bit of a shock. He held her closer to his body and she put her head on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, when the jewel is complete, I will stay here in the Feudal Era with you and the others. I will want to go home once in a while." InuYasha was in awe. He never knew that Kagome was willing to give up her own time for him.

"Kagome, I love you so much."

"I love you too, InuYasha." InuYasha moved closer to Kagome before they knew it there faces were only inches apart. They looked into each others eyes and kissed. It was a long passionate kiss.

"InuYasha," started Kagome when they broke the kiss "we should head back to the others now, "don't you think?"

"Ya, we should." They walked back to camp hand in hand and saw Miroku and Sango still waiting for them.

"So, InuYasha, what is going on here? I have never seen you so happy before. Did you tell her?" asked Miroku, excitedly, with a big grin on his face.

"Ya I did Miroku. You know, you're acting so immature," sated InuYasha, a little annoyed.

"Oh, Kagome, I am so happy for you!" exclaimed Sango while giving Kagome a big hug.

"I'm happy too, Sango," said Kagome when they broke the hug and she sat down by the fire. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder and rubbed behind one of his little white dog ears.

"That feels nice," he said with a smile. Kagome let out a small yawn and pulled her hand away from his ear.

"Are you tired Kagome?"

"Ya, I suppose I am."

"Well, then go to sleep."

"Okay, good night, everyone," said Kagome as she started to get up. InuYasha pulled her back down.

"Stay here with me tonight," he whispered.

"Okay," Kagome whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms.

next chapter-Kikyo found out


	2. Chapter 2

The characters actually owned by Rumiko Takahashi not me.

Chapter 2: Kikyo found out

* * *

"_Okay, good night, everyone," said Kagome as she started to get up. InuYasha pulled her back down._

"_Stay here with me tonight," he whispered. _

"_Okay," Kagome whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

It was sunrise and Kagome was the first to awaken. The pink and yellow sun rise was so pretty. She looked up at InuYasha and thought,

"_He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping._" She slowly moved away so not to wake InuYasha up. When she got out of InuYasha she stood up and looked at every one. They were all sleeping peacefully. "_I'll go for a little walk and then come back to make breakfast._" She left the camp and walked to river she washed her face and then looked up "Crap I left my bow and arrows at camp," she said out loud.

"To bad for you now you are defenseless," said a cold voice. Kagome turned to the side in a panic and saw Kikyo.

"Ki…Kikyo," stuttered Kagome in shock.

"Yes, Kagome, it is I, Kikyo, and where might InuYasha be?"

"At camp."

"Good. Now as for you." said Kikyo as she took out her bow and knocked in an arrow.

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" asked Kagome confused

"The reason is you took InuYasha away from me. He was going to go to hell with me now you will pay," explained Kikyo as she fired an arrow at Kagome. Kagome quickly put a sacred barrier around herself. The arrow struck the barrier and bounced back.

Kagome started to feel weak "_using the barrier has used up too much of my strength I don't know how much longer I can hold it._" She thought. The barrier then disappeared.

"I see you are still mastering your powers of a priestess. Well that's lucky for me now it will be easier to kill you," said Kikyo as she knocked in another arrow.

"I don't think so" said Kagome.

"Oh we'll see about that won't we now" said Kikyo as she fired the arrow. The arrow was headed straight for Kagome

"_Oh great,_" Kagome thought as she turned around to try and run away but she didn't get to far the arrow stabbed her….

Back at camp: 1 hour after Kagome was hit with the arrow

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Kagome still by his side. When he saw nothing there he thought that she was either making breakfast or in her sleeping bag. He looked at her sleeping bag first and only saw Shippo curled up into a ball sleeping. He then he looked to the fire pit next to it. No fire.

"Kagome" he called out softly hoping to hear an answer but none. InuYasha sniffed the air and smelt human blood. But this blood was different he had smelt it before. It was his love's blood.

"KAGOME" InuYasha yelled. The yell woke up the others.

"What's wrong InuYasha? Where's Kagome?" asked Sango who was startled by the yell.

"Kagome is hurt. Grab her first aid kit and follow me" explained InuYasha franticly as he ran to find his love.

Sango and Miroku grabbed the first aid kit and ran after InuYasha. Shippo followed behind slowly.

"Wait for me" Shippo yelled.

** A/n: Sorry it is such a short chapter and I left that I left you with a cliffhanger I will up date as soon as I can hopefully next week sometime. ****Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. I won't put up another chapter unless I get 5 more reviews.**

**Thanks **

**Inuyashafan93 **

Next Chapter is: TBA (to be announced)


	3. Chapter 3

The characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi

The characters owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"_I see you are still mastering your powers of a priestess. Well that's lucky for me now it will be easier to kill you," said Kikyo as she knocked in another arrow. _

"_I don't think so" said Kagome._

"_Oh we'll see about that won't we now" said Kikyo as she fired the arrow. The arrow was headed straight for Kagome _

"_Oh great," Kagome thought as she turned around to try and run away but she didn't get to far the arrow stabbed her…._

Chapter 3: they see

InuYasha made an abrupt stop at the river side. The site that he saw it absolutely horrified him. His love, Kagome, was laying half way in the river on her back and an arrow was sticking straight up in the middle of her chest. Blood, her blood, was all over her torso, on her hands and some was even in her hair.

"KAGOME," yelled InuYasha as he ran to her side. He got to her side and saw that she was breathing but they were weak but labored breaths.

"Inu….Yasha," she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you" he said sadly. Just the sight of her brought tears to his eyes: Kagome looked so pale and the glimmer that was always in her brown eyes was no longer there her eyes were full of pain sadness and anger, but he pushed them back "_I have to be strong I can't show Kagome how weak I am._" He thought.

Pain started to surge through Kagome's body she tightly closed her eyes and tightened her body. InuYasha got worried at this action and stroked her cheek to try to tell her every thing would be ok.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. But before Kagome could even respond she fell unconscious from the pain.

"InuYasha" Sango's voice called. InuYasha turned around and saw every one running to him and Kagome. As Sango came closer to InuYasha she saw Kagome in her injured condition she freaked out.

"InuYasha what happened to her? Is she ok? What happened?" Sango asked franticly.

"I don't know she passed out before I could ask her. But I have a feeling that Kikyo did this her sent is still here," Explained InuYasha.

Miroku and Shippo came into view and they saw Kagome's limp body on the ground.

"Kagome" they both yelled. Shippo started to cry at the sight of his mother and Miroku just tried to comfort him.

"InuYasha we need to get the arrow out so we can stop the bleeding," explained Sango.

"Right." InuYasha griped the arrow "_I'm sorry Kagome but I need to do this_" he thought. He pulled the arrow out. Even though Kagome was unconscious she still winced in pain. The arrow came out the tip and a little of the staff was full of her crimson blood. "_Why would Kikyo do this she will pay for what she has done I promise you that Kagome no matter what it takes I will kill Kikyo._"

Sango bandaged her wound and turned to InuYasha.

"Alls we can do for her now is let her rest and keep her safe" she said sadly.

InuYasha looked down to his love he felt so helpless "_please be ok Kagome I can't stand to loose you._"

Next chapter: worry

A/N thanks for all of the reviews they are really appreciated I will updated soon I hope

inuyashafan93


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I would own InuYasha but he and the other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Sango bandaged Kagome's wound and turned to InuYasha._

_"Alls we can do for her now is let her rest and keep her safe" she said sadly. _

_InuYasha looked down to his love he felt so helpless "please be ok Kagome I can't stand to loose you."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Worry

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold A/N or emphases **

* * *

Sango and Miroku started to walk back to camp Shippo was still crying Sango held him close with Kagome's backpack over her shoulder (**she left the Hiraikotsu at camp**). As she and Miroku both were praying silently for Kagome to make a full recovery. Both she and Miroku knew how hard this was on InuYasha.

"_He just admitted he loves her and this happens he must be crushed and possibly thinking it is his fault that Kagome was hurt we all know how he gets when she is hurt,_" thought Sango as they entered camp. Miroku looked behind them only to see that InuYasha was not there.

"He must be crushed" Miroku said in a sad whisper. "Well more then anyone of us to see his love like that."

"He said that Kikyo most likely did it her sent is right in the same area that we found Kagome," explained Sango sadly as she set up the extra sleeping bag by Kagome's.

InuYasha and Kagome:

InuYasha tenderly picked up Kagome being careful not to hurt her.

"_Kagome I'm sorry that you got hurt it's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me,_" thought InuYasha sadly as he looked down at his love. He walked back to camp with Kagome in his arms. Sango was sitting down starting a fire. She looked up sadly and said,

"Miroku and Shippo went to get more firewood since we will be staying here a while." InuYasha just nodded he walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and he saw the extra.

"What's the extra for?" he asked.

"I figured you would want to be close to Kagome so I set it up for you," explained Sango.

"Thanks," he said while putting Kagome down gently on her sleeping bag.

"I'm going to go help Miroku and Shippo now we'll be back later,"

"Okay."

Sango left camp and went into the woods that were right next to camp. Sadly InuYasha looked back at Kagome. He saw a damp cloth by the edge of the sleeping bag. "_Sango must have put this here._" He put the cloth on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome felt something on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes. But when the pain hit she shot straight up clutching her chest.

"Kagome please lay back down. Don't move so suddenly you'll open your wound even more," said InuYasha very worriedly. He gently took hold of Kagome's shoulders. She took one of her hands off of her chest and put it on her head.

"Kagome what happened by the river?" asked InuYasha as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist protectively.

"Kikyo," started Kagome, "Kikyo found my by the river when I went for a little walk. She said she wanted me gone so you would go to hell with her. She said I would pay for what I did. I tried to put up a fight but my barrier didn't last too long. She shot me with an arrow it shot me back in to the river. When I crawled out but Kikyo was gone I staid there for what seamed like forever. The pain was strong and intense and I could hardly take it. The next thing I remember is hearing your voice calling out to me then more pain came and I blacked out." She explained.

"_So I was right Kikyo did hurt her. Damn you Kikyo _Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," said InuYasha sadly.

"InuYasha its ok I should have brought my bow and arrows along so I could have killed her," said Kagome there was anger in her voice. InuYasha could feel her body tense up and the voice change clearly. He picked up his head and looked at Kagome he could see anger in her eyes and her teeth were clenched. He got worried he knew when Kagome got angry she also got stressed and probably would do something stupid like try to go after Kikyo.

"Kagome calm down, you need to relax," said InuYasha in a calm but worried tone. There was also a great deal of concern in his voice.

"InuYasha I'm fine._ I think._I want to go for a walk. Okay?" said Kagome as she got up out of InuYasha's arms. When she stood up she got extremely dizzy and fell back to her knees from the dizziness and pain she was feeling.

"Kagome," exclaimed InuYasha very worriedly as he looked her over to see if she was hurt or not. "Don't push yourself so hard you were just injured badly."

"I'm fine just really dizzy," she said looking up at him eye to eye. What she saw she didn't see very often. She saw worry, concern, and sadness.

"Kagome you need to rest. You gave us all a big scare," he started as he took hold of her shoulders (**I know InuYasha does this a lot but it is the only thing I can think of if you have any other ideas please tell me.**) "If you want revenge agents Kikyo I will help you but first you need to get better," InuYasha explained he lightly hugged Kagome but when he felt her wince in pain he let go and continued talking "I thought I was going to lose you Kagome you were so cold and pale you looked as if you were already dead or so close from dieing." InuYasha now had a sad expression on his face and a worried and sad tone.

"InuYasha," started Kagome as tears weld up in her eyes and she looked down so he wouldn't see her tears. "_Why am I starting to cry I'm so weak both in body and mind?_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I'm so weak. I'm only a burdened for you and the others," she sobbed. InuYasha looked at her. He used one of his clawed fingers and gently picked up her chin.

"Listen to me Kagome you're **not **weak. Okay? I never want to hear you say that again. Your one of the strongest people I know."

"But InuYasha I was done in by a single arrow. You disserve some who is stronger then me. I don't disserve someone who is as kind, strong, or as caring as you are," she sobbed as she turned away sadly so not to face him.

"Damn it Kagome **don't** say that about your self. **I'm**the one who doesn't disserve you. **I'm** a filthy half-breed, a mutt. You, your a beautiful, attractive, smart, kind, caring, **strong** women. **I'm **an outcast both by humans and demons. I thought it was a dream for a while that you had accepted me for who I am. I even thought it was impossible for someone to **love** me for me accepted my mother."

Kagome turned back around tears still in her eyes and she had tear stained cheeks.

"Oh, InuYasha I love you so, so much." She exclaimed as she flung herself on top of him nearly knocking him over but he barely kept his balance and held on to her tightly "_That's the first time he has ever opened up to me like that I'm happy he can talk to me seriously after all we have been through._" She started sobbing into his kimono.

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh, it will be okay Kagome don't worry just please stop crying and get some rest" InuYasha said in a soft soothing voice as he stroked her back.

"Okay." She crawled over to her sleeping bag and laid on top of it (**it was kind of warm by the fire so she didn't go under**). She tried to fall asleep but just couldn't. "InuYasha could you please lay with me I'm still a little freaked out about what happened."

"Sure," he said with a small smile on his face. He went laid down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "_Kagome thank kami that you're alive I don't know what I would of done if you had died._" He looked and Kagome who was now asleep "_She's asleep now that's good she needs the rest._ I love you **my**Kagome sleep well."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end for chapter 4 I hope you liked it please R&R I hope you like how the story is turning out if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me I am always looking for more ideas to add to the story.**

**Next chapter: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo **

**A/N2: It is tell you what they were doing while Inu and Kagome were alone and what they do and talk about when they come back at camp; and yes Miroku will get slapped maybe more than once giggles a little bit **

**So till next time this is inuyashafan93 signing out. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rumiko Takahashi I envy you because you own InuYasha and the gang. Lucky you.

* * *

"_InuYasha could you please lay with me I'm still a little freaked out about what happened."_

"_Sure," he said with a small smile on his face. He went laid down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "Kagome thank kami that you're alive I don't know what I would of done if you had died." He looked and Kagome who was now asleep "She's asleep now that's good she needs the rest. I love you __**my**__Kagome sleep well."_

* * *

Chapter 5: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold: A/N or emphases **

* * *

In the woods (**this is all happing when InuYasha and Kagome are alone at camp**) Shippo and Miroku our gathering fire wood.

"I hope Kagome will be okay she didn't look to good" said Shippo sadly.

"Don't worry Shippo, Kagome will be fine InuYasha and Sango are with her right now so nothing will happen to her," comforted Miroku.

"Actually only Inuyasha is with her now," interrupted the voice of Sango.

"Sango?" asked Miroku and Shippo at the same time.

"Yes it's me. I left InuYasha with Kagome, he seams broken hearted so I think they need time alone."

"Is Kagome okay?" asked Shippo worriedly as Miroku moved to Sango's side.

"I think she will be fine Shippo the wound its self isn't that deep but what worries me is that the wound looked a bit infected if it gets any worse then we will have to get back to Kaede so she can give Kagome better care," explained Sango.

"What Kagome needs is some rest and relaxation so she will heal," said Miroku.

"Your right," said Shippo. Miroku reached his hand out and started to rub Sango's butt.

"LECHER!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT." Sango yelled that was fallowed by a slap that left Miroku with another ruby red hand print on his cheek.

"Sorry my dear Sango but my hand it's possessed"

"_It's not the hand monk,_" She thought. "We should gather the fire wood and get back to camp," said Sango still steaming off from Miroku's behavior. Miroku and Shippo both nodded.

about 10 to 15 minutes later

Sango Miroku and Shippo got back to camp they saw InuYasha and Kagome were wrapped up in each others arms. (**Nothing happened you perverts Kagome is injured so Inu won't do it**) Sango tried to cover Shippo's eyes but too late he saw (**lol**). He didn't mind he was 10 years old.

"So InuYasha and Kagome love each other like you and Sango?" He asked Miroku.

"Yes they do Shippo" answered Miroku.

"Welcome back you guys," came a voice that startled all three of them.

"InuYasha don't do that," said Sango in a bit of an angry tone a bit louder than a whisper.

"Sorry" InuYasha whispered as he gently pulled his arms off of Kagome so he would not wake her.

"I can see what you and Kagome were doing while we were gone," said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. Sango hit him right over the head.

"Stop that right now Miroku," she hissed.

"OWWW…yes Sango" Miroku exclaimed while rubbing his head

"Kept it down you guys Kagome is trying to sleep ok" InuYasha said in a harsh whisper. Sango looked around because Shippo hadn't said anything I a while.

"Where's Shippo?" she asked. Miroku pointed over by Kagome. Sure enough Shippo was sitting next to Kagome. "Shippo come over here" she called. He did as he was told.

"Yes Sango?"

"Stay by me please we don't want to wake Kagome"

"Okay" answered a sad Shippo.

"Come on guys lets have some lunch" said Miroku.

"Okay, Sango can you please start some water for ramen?" asked InuYasha.

"Ya sure, but why ramen?" she asked

"Because I haven't gone hunting all day," he explained. Sango went to Kagome's bag and got out the ramen and started the water. InuYasha went back to Kagome's side.

He checked her forehead for a fever "_Thank kami she doesn't have a fever,_" he thought as he moved the hair away from her face. He just stayed by her side until Sango came.

"The ramen is ready," she whispered.

"Okay I'll be right there," he whispered back. He slowly got up and walked over to the fire. Sango handed him his ramen. "Thanks," said InuYasha. He didn't eat much of his ramen the little he did eat he ate it slowly and everyone could tell that he was sad. Shippo deicide to break the sad silence

"InuYasha, are you okay?"

"Ya, I guess," he answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"InuYasha, Kagome will be fine she just needs to heal," explained Miroku.

"I know but I feel that it is my fault that she's hurt," InuYasha stated as he stared at the ground.

"It's not your fault InuYasha," a voice said. Every one turned around and saw Kagome sitting up on her sleeping.

"Kagome," they all stated.

"I thought you were asleep," said InuYasha.

"InuYasha what happened earlier with me and Kikyo it wasn't your fault," she stated again as she crawled over to him. She was still in some pain but some of the pain had calmed down. When she reached his side her chest was hurting and she was panting a little bit.

"Kagome don't move so soon your wound is not yet healed," said InuYasha as he saw her panting.

"InuYasha I'm fine, really." InuYasha grabbed his ramen and gave it to her.

"You need it more then I do Kagome."

"That's okay InuYasha I'm not very hungry." He set the ramen down and pulled Kagome close to him. She snuggled in close to him.

"Kagome are you feeling better now?" asked Sango.

"Ya my chest just hurting me that's all," Kagome answered.

"Kagome you just rest we'll take care of everything," said Miroku.

"Kagome why don't you go back to sleep?" asked InuYasha.

"Okay" she said she laid her head on InuYasha's lap.

"Sleep well" he said.

The rest of the day went on like this with Kagome sleeping and the others talking and taking care of her.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading the story so far it means a lot to me I am thinking of making a new story or maybe 2 it won't have any thing to do with this one but it will be another romance. Don't worry Inuyasha Cares is far from done I have it all planed out in a notebook so when I get reviews I will update. And by the way I am trying to keep this PG-13 as a promise to a friend so there won't be a sex seen if I even get that far. And for my 3 friends at school who would read it every day or when I would add more. Sorry about the changes I made to it. And inspiring me to put it online, thanks. **

**Next chapter: the next day **

**A/N2 I no the chapter sounds boring but ask ****Emerald of the Emerald ****it's not (P.S. she is one of my friends at school but not even she will tell you what I have planed next so don't ask her). And thank you Black And White Kirara, Diamond369, and Miko in training for reviewing my last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own InuYasha and the gang

I don't own InuYasha and the gang.

"_Kagome are you feeling better now?" asked Sango._

"_Ya my chest just hurting me that's all," Kagome answered._

"_Kagome you just rest we'll take care of everything," said Miroku._

"_Kagome why don't you go back to sleep?" asked InuYasha._

"_Okay" she said she laid her head on InuYasha's lap._

"_Sleep well" he said._

_The rest of the day went on like this with Kagome sleeping and the others talking and taking care of her_

Chapter 6: the next day

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold: A/N or emphases **

The next morning InuYasha made sure to wake up first so Kagome wouldn't do anything stupid. He started the fire it was a chilling fall morning. Kagome was the next to wake up.

"InuYasha why are you up so already?" she asked confused.

"So you won't go off again" he replied.

"Oh, do you want to go on a walk with me then?"

"Sure" he helped Kagome up out of her sleeping bag and they started walking along the river (**opposite of were they had found Kagome the other day**).

"Kagome I have a question for u?" InuYasha said when they were a way from camp he stopped and looked at Kagome. Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"What is it InuYasha?" she asked.

"Well you know I love you right?"

"Right and I love you too"

"Well. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me marking you?"

"Marking," repeated Kagome who was confused.

"Ya, marked it tells other demons you're taken."

"Is this part of being you mate?"

"Yes it is"

"Ok" InuYasha then pulled Kagome into a hug.

"May I mark you now?" asked InuYasha curiously

"Sure" Kagome bent her neck to the side and InuYasha bit on her tender neck Kagome winced in pain as he bit down harder. When he was all done there was blood dripping from the bite mark InuYasha licked up the rest of the blood and then pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I love you so much Kagome"

"Well isn't that sweet," hissed a voice from behind them.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I lost my notebook I kept my story in so I just found it and sorry for the short chapter I would like 5 reviews before I update again. So then I would have 29 or 30 reviews before I update again tell your friends so I will update. Thank you**

**Inuyashafan93**

**A/N: If you have a story you would like me to read tell me I am on here every day. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

"_I love you so much Kagome"_

"_Well isn't that sweet," hissed a voice from behind them._

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fight

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold: A/N or emphases **

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome quickly turned around and saw Naraku.

"I see you two are now mates," he snickered in his could cruel voice. "Congratulations" he said sarcastically.

"Kagome run back too camp," whispered InuYasha in a protective tone.

"No I'm staying h-" started Kagome but InuYasha interrupted her.

"No go **NOW **Sango and Miroku will protect you"

"But what about you?" ask Kagome.

"Don't worry about me just **GO**," yelled InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha one more time and then ran back to camp. She was about half way there when a gust of wind blew forcing Kagome to shut her eyes. When Kagome opened them again she saw Kagura.

"Long time no see miko"

"Kagura _damn I forgot my bow and arrows again_."

"Don't struggle I am not in the mood for a nasty fight," explained Kagura as she lifted her fan "**Dance of blades**" as blades of air came crashing forward at Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHH"

With Sango Miroku and Shippo

"AHHHHHHHH"

Sango and Miroku jumped up to the sound of Kagome's scream.

"Oh no Kagome" exclaimed Sango.

"She left her bow and arrows here again" said Miroku with much concern in his voice. Kirara transformed and Sango Miroku and Shippo climbed on her back and took off.

Inuyasha and Naraku

"AHHHHHHHH"

InuYasha's eye's right away showed worry.

"It looks like Kagura has your mate trapped InuYasha" mocked Naraku.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP**" InuYasha yelled in furry. "Wind Scar." The wind scar made a direct hit on Naraku and he disintegrated. But it was only a puppet "Damn only a puppet" He then ran to were Kagome's scream came from.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer**

**Chapter 8 a big shock to InuYasha **

**A/N2 and Kagome is NOT pregnant ok it is a different shock **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

"_AHHHHHHHH"_

_InuYasha's eye's right away showed worry._

"_It looks like Kagura has your mate trapped InuYasha" mocked Naraku._

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP**__" InuYasha yelled in furry. "Wind Scar." The wind scar made a direct hit on Naraku and he disintegrated. But it was only a puppet "Damn only a puppet" He then ran to were Kagome's scream came from._

* * *

Chapter 8 a big shock to InuYasha

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold: A/N or emphases **

* * *

With Kagome

Lying back on a tree was an unconscious Miroku and Sango a few feet from him (**they got there very ****very**** fast later on in the story I'll have a flash back of the battle**). Kagura approached the two unconscious people. The slightly injured Kagome jumped between Kagura and her friends.

"Stop right there Kagura" she said in a dangerous tone. An arrow was ready to fire and amid at Kagura's heart. (**Kagura just gained Naraku's trust back so she now has her heart**)

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot"

"Ya right" said Kagura as she took a steep to Kagome and Kagome shot the arrow but it hit Kagura's left shoulder instead. Kagura reached up to take out the arrow but an arrow went though her hand and into her heart "_I just got my heart back and now this_." Kagura fell to the ground dead.

Kagome ran over to her friends.

"I'm so stupid I didn't bring my bag" she said aloud clutching her injured arm that was bleeding still.

"Your not stupid Kagome" said a male voice from behind.

* * *

with InuYasha

InuYasha took a short cut back to camp but soon realized that Kagome and the others weren't there "Damn I was sure Kagome went back to camp" he saw Kagome's pack and picked it up "We might need this" and he took off again to Kagome's sent

* * *

Kagome

Kagome turned around and saw Koga standing agents a t tree.

"Hello my Kagome" he spoke as he stood up straight and went to her side. There was the smell of InuYasha on Kagome but he thought nothing of it.

"Oh hi Koga"

"Where's the mutt? He didn't run off and leave u all alone again did he?"

"Oh no he sent me away to protect me," explained Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you. You don't have to be scared any more,"

"_Apparently he doesn't see Kagura dead over there_"Koga looked at Kagome and then the smell hit him the sent of blood.

"Kagome your hurt" he was about to take Kagome's hand off of her arm but a shout interrupted him.

"Kagome!" a yell from InuYasha came as he came into vew.

"InuYasha" said Kagome happily as she ran to him. InuYasha looked at Kagome and quickly smelt the sent of her blood. He looked at her arm and gently took her hand off her wound. Her blouse sleeve was cut a little bit and around it was red from her blood.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a little cut but Sango and Miroku are not as lucky" she said looking at her friends with sad eye's.

"Go to help them then," said InuYasha as he gave Kagome the backpack. Kagome nodded. "And then take care of your wound"

"Ok I will" she ran off to help Sango and Miroku. InuYasha turned to Koga.

"What do you want wolf?" he spat.

"I came to see Kagome and found her hurt why did u leave her?" answered Koga sharply.

"I didn't leave her I sent her off so she wouldn't get hurt by Naraku"

"Stupid mutt but she did get hurt"

"I know that skinny wolf"

The comments when on for about 4 or 5 more minutes. As Kagome propped Sango up agents a tree next to Miroku who was now sound asleep thanks to the antidote. She looked up and saw InuYasha going at it with Koga still.

"You're an insult to the entire world you stupid mutt" yelled Koga. Kagome had had enough of the comments and stood up and went to InuYasha

"Shut up Koga" yelled Kagome.

"Ka…Kagome" Koga stuttered shocked by he out burst

"How dare u talk to my mate like that." She snapped

"M…ma…mates?" Koga stammered

"Yes mate do u have a problem with that Koga?" asked InuYasha as he took Kagome around the waste.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long I've been wrapped in other things like school starting so sorry again I hope I didn't disappoint you tell me what u think and all idea's are welcome and I would love to read stories my fan's wrote so you girls and guys can tell me them. **

**inuyashafan93**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM IT WILL EXPLAIN WHY I HAVEN'T ADDED ANY THING IN A LONG TIME.!!!!!**

* * *

"_You're an insult to the entire world you stupid mutt" yelled Koga. Kagome had had enough of the comments and stood up and went to InuYasha_

"_Shut up Koga" yelled Kagome._

"_Ka…Kagome" Koga stuttered shocked by he out burst_

"_How dare u talk to my mate like that." She snapped_

"_M…ma…mates?" Koga stammered_

"_Yes mate do u have a problem with that Koga?" asked InuYasha as he took Kagome around the waste._

* * *

_Italic's thinking _

**Bold: A/N or emphases **

Chapter 9 Koga's reaction and Kaede's hut

DISCLAMER I STILL OWN NOTHING

* * *

"Kagome why I thought u loved me" Koga stated.

"Koga I've tried to tell you before I don't love you"

"But you stayed by my side during the fight agents the birds of paradise (**that is right isn't it?**)"

"Koga I helped you because I hate killings. And the birds of paradise were killing all of your clan"

"So you were only helped me because you felt sorry for us?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Kagome sorry to change the subject but what happed to Kagura?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"I killed her" she said bluntly. InuYasha quickly looked over to Kagura's dead body and sure enough there were two arrows. Koga was just annoyed and angry so he just left.

"**You **killed her???" he asked happily

"Ya I did"

"_Wow kagome has gotten so strong since we first met_" thought InuYasha.

"Kirara" called Kagome and the little cat came up to her. Kagome knelt down next to her and patted her on the head then looked up at her mate. "What do you think of going back to Kaede's village? We need to stock up on supplies and were almost out of ramen."

"Yeah we can go now" kirara transformed and Shippo jumped up on to her head. InuYasha put Sango and Miroku on her back. Kagome got on InuYasha's back and they took off

-3 hours later-

"Kaede we're back" called kagome as she entered the hut. Kaede looked up from the stew.

"Welcome back child" then InuYasha walked in with Miroku on his back and Sango in his arms and laid them on a cot. "What happened to them" she asked?

InuYasha explained to Kaede what had just happened a few hours ago.

"And ye are fine child?" she asked to Kagome

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok I am going out to go get some herbs" and then Kaede left.

Just then Sango started to stir. Kagome walked over to her. "Are you awake?"

"mmm…Kagome? Were are we?"

"Back in Kaede's village do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah I think so we fought kagura right?"

"Yeah and u were hit by your weapon" stated Shippo.

"Wait! What happened to Miroku is he ok?"

"Yes Sango Miroku is fine he's resting you should calm down and relax"

"One last question"

"Yes"

"What happened to kagura?"

"Kagome killed her" stated InuYasha

"Really that's great Kagome"

"yeah it is"

Kaede comes back in with a basket full of herbs. "So ye is up how is ye feeling?"

"I'm fine Kaede"

**Ok I know that was a weird place to leave off but I will try my hardest to update soon again.**

**I am really so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long long time but school has been hell for me I had testing one week in the school year and I had a choir concert the next then my musical at my school I had rehearsal every night for 2 months it ended in lat October so then I had more test to study for then I got sick. So a lot has happened in the months I haven't updated I'll try to make it up to u ok I am so sorry plus my little sis is so annoying I hate it **

**BAKA SISTER **

**I'm so sorry again **

**inuyashafan93**

**P.S. tell me if u forgive me on my new poll**


	10. Sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated in years! Its been almost 5 years already. Wow. I'm sorry.

I know this story sucks and that I left it to die but if people want, I can start re-updating most of my stories again.

I've improved a lot as a writer since I first put this up. So please tell me if you wish for me to continue this or not.

If so I'll even take time and correct my past mistakes in this and other stories.

Thank you

Animebooklover14


End file.
